Frozen Heart
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: After her body accidentally absorbed a strange chemical in Dr. Eggman's lab, Amy founds herself with a strange power over ice and snow. But when her fears start to control her, she runs away and Cream is the only one that can convince her to come back. Will Amy come back home and stop the storm she made, or will she leave her friends to freeze to death? (discontinued?)
1. Chapter 1

"I'll get you, Sonic the Hedgehog! Even if it's the last thing I do!" Eggman shouted as he flew away. Sonic grinned from the ground.

"Sure, Baldy McNoseHair! I'll always stop you!" the blue hedgehog laughed along with Tails and Knuckles. ""After this, I'm in a need to get a chili hotdog. You guys want some? My treat." The hedgehog said as he started to walk out of Eggman's recently destroyed base towards the Tornado.

Knuckles shocked his head. "No thanks. Those things are disgusting and besides, I need to get back to Angel Island."

"And you Tails?"

"Sure, why not?" Tails smiled. "You can bring some to Amy as well…" He grinned.

Sonic blushed a little. "I would, but I don't think she wants to see me. Let alone anyone."

"What did you do this time? Forgot one of your 'dates' with Amy?" Knuckles grinned as well.

Sonic rolled his eyes at his friends. "No. It's not that. The problem is that she has been very antisocial lately."

"And you miss her company?" Tails asked.

"It's not that either, Tails. She doesn't even come out of her house. She no longer chases me, she doesn't come to fight Eggman, and Cream told me Amy has been ignoring her. Her best friend!"

Tails looked at Sonic concerned. "Don't you think it's best to talk to her?"

Sonic shocked his head. "If Cream can't get her out of her house, nobody can, Tails. Nobody." With those last words, Sonic Tails and Knuckles boarded the Tornado and flew away.

"_But knowing Cream, she won't give up…"_ Tails thought.

OOO

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

"Amy? Are you there?" A little female rabbit, with a chao accompanying her, stood in front of Amy Rose's front door. She was holding a large brown bag on her petite hands. "I brought you cookies! Your favorites!"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Amy?"

A crashing sound was heard from inside the house. "Go away, Cream…" was heard from the other side of the door.

"Don't you want the cookies? Amy, please, come out. I need you."

Amy sighed from the other side of the door. "Sorry Cream. But I can't go out right now."

"Are you sick?" The rabbit asked.

There was a long pause from the other side of the door. "Somehow… I don't think it's contagious, but I don't want to risk it."

Cream lowered her hears. She really hoped that after a week and a half, Amy will finally come out and have some tea with her. But she couldn't. "Alright…" She whispered. "I'll leave the cookies in front of your door so you can pick them up."

"Thank you, Cream. Goodbye."

"Bye." Cream turned around and left the house. She tried so hard not to cry. What was wrong with Amy? Cheese placed a petite paw on the rabbit's shoulder. She smiled a little and walked back home.

Amy opened the door and grabbed the bag of cookies. She slammed the door, lock it and sat down on the floor. She opened the bag revealing fresh strawberry homemade cookies and grabbed one. She took a bite of the fresh cookie, but the cookie froze while she munched away her bite. She sighed and threw the cookie on the floor.

"Don't worry, Amy. You just have to learn to control it, that's all."

As she closed her eyes, she remembered how all this happened…

_She was running around Dr. Eggman's base. She couldn't find the exit, let alone Sonic. They got separated from each other thanks to Eggman. Apparently, his plan was to get them all into a maze-like base so they could get lost while Eggman ruled the world. Pretty stupid, because Sonic found him anyway. She heard the emergency alarms a few seconds ago. All she had to do know was to get out of here. Left, left, right, left, right, right… There were so many turns that made her dizzy and there weren't any doors that said EXIT. She finally found a door and pushed her way inside the room. It was a lab, but there was no one around. She turned around, but the door closed. Not even with her Piko Piko hammer could break thought it._

"_Ok, Amy, don't panic. There must be another door around here." she walked further into the room. It must have been a chemical lab because of the tubes and strange substances. '_Never knew Eggman dealt with chemicals. I thought he was just into mechanics.'

_Accidentally, she pushed a red bottom from one of the computers while walking backwards. Above her, there was a tank full of a glowing blue liquid. The liquid was released and fell all over her. Suddenly, she started wincing in pain. Her body started to absorb that liquid. She fell on the floor, she couldn't move. She looked up and read the label on the container: NEW EXPERIMENTAL FORM OF LIQUID NITROGEN._

_It was difficult to breath. Liquid nitrogen? That was supposed to freeze her the minute it touched her. But it didn't. What was going on? Suddenly, the pain was gone, so did the strange blue liquid nitrogen. She slowly got up, some parts of her red dress were completely frozen thanks to the nitrogen. She sighed in relief that she was alive, but her breath was noticeable. She did not felt cold. She leaned against a metal table, but it frozen solid._

"_That couldn't have been me…" She touched another table, and it froze as well. She started to panic; the walls started to freeze. The door froze as well. In her panicked mind, she took her hammer once more and hit the door again and again until it made a small hole for her to pass…_

A single tear slid down from her face. She was afraid. Afraid of hurting her friends, afraid to hurt Sonic, afraid to hurt Cream. She didn't want to be a danger to them all.

She had to control it, she had to _conceal_ it. She had to conceal the curse…

**Thanks for stopping by and read. If you like to have the second chapter, I'll have to inform you that I am currently finishing other fics but that won't stop me from writing this. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A month has passed and soon it will start snowing. Cream walked towards Amy's house again and knocked the door. She was wearing an orange coat with flower patterns on it.

"Amy?"

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?  
>Come on lets go and play<br>I never see you anymore  
>Come out the door<br>It's like you've gone away-_

She tried to look under the front door, but it was well covered.

_We used to be best buddies  
>And now we're not<br>I wish you would tell me why!-  
>Do you wanna build a snowman?<br>It doesn't have to be a snowman._

She spoke through the door lock. "Can you come out?"

"Go away, Cream…"

"_Ok, bye…"_ and the rabbit left.

Amy watched Cream as she walked back to her house. The instant her hands touched the window, it froze and she closed the curtains.

The next day, it was the first winter snow of the year and Tails decided he'll try to get Amy out of her house. He was wearing a brown jacket with a red scarf around his neck. One that Amy made for him last year.

_Knock, knock_

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?" _Tails asked.

"_Or would you help me fix my plane?  
>I think some company is overdue.<br>I need someone to tell me who does Cream likes.  
>It gets a little lonely, without you around.<br>Just watching Knuckles hit on Rouge!"_

_Knock, knock_

"Amy? Will you come out? I just want to help you!"

"Go away!"

Tails' hears fell back as his tails started rolling and he flew away. Amy watched him fly away through her window as he disappeared in the falling snow. She sighed. He was even wearing that scarf she made for him last Christmas…

OOO

_Knock, knock, knock…_

"Amy?" Sonic asked. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a red scarf identical to Tails', made by Amy's hand. He was also holding one single red rose covered with snow.

"_Please, I know you're in there.  
>People are asking were you've been.<br>I miss you and life is not the same  
>I'm right out here for you…" He leaned against the door.<br>"Just let me in.  
>You always used to chase me,<br>And now you don't.  
>What am I gonna do?"<em>

He sighed as he sat down, still leaning against the door, and looked at the rose. _"Do you wanna build snowman?"_ The hedgehog leaned his head against the door, unbeknownst to him that the pink hedgehog was doing the same.

She looked at the ceiling and walls; they were covered in ice. She hugged her legs and started to cry on them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Amy? Come out right now!" Knuckles shouted as he knocked (or punched) hard on the front door. "You are seriously getting on my nerves with this isolation thing! I'm going to knock down the door if you don't come out!"

"Geez, Knuckles. If you talk to her like that, she'll never come out." Sonic while rolling his eyes.

Six months have passed since their first attempts to get Amy out of her house. It was already summer but they wouldn't give up. They will show up around every two to three days due to Amy's constant insults to get them away, but not Cream. Not her. She went every day to her house and try to get her out. But it never worked. That did not stop her for trying.

"Oh really, Sonic? What do you know about women?" Knuckles asked turning to Sonic.

"A lot more than you do, that's for sure! I mean, look at your situation with Rouge! Dude! If you changed your tactics, you guys will have been married a long time ago."

"What!? You little blue a-!"

"Guys! Cream is here!" Tails shouted. Sonic and Knuckles smirked knowingly and the fox and he blushed. Good thing Cream was not paying attention to them, but instead, to the front door to Amy's house.

"Amy? Please, we miss you. Come out!"

"No!" Was the only answer. Cream had enough of this.

"Knuckles? Knock down the door." She ordered the guardian.

"What? YOU of all people want ME to knock somebody else's door?"

"NOW!"

Knuckles backed away for a minute. "Ok." He simply answered. He gave a few steps forward, swung his right fist and broke the front door in two pieces. The only barrier standing between Amy and her friends all those months.

"Amy?" Cream called.

"Go away!" Amy appeared at the end of the stairs. "I don't want to see you."

"Why Amy? Why are you hiding!?" Sonic asked as he approached her.

Amy spin around and shot ice from her hand. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!"

The team stepped back, shocked by what just happened. Amy looked frightened and ran past them.

"AMY!" She heard them shout behind her. But she shot more ice the prevent Sonic from following her.


End file.
